The Only Exception
by Original Vampire01
Summary: Melody has finally met her match in Rebekah Mikealson, someone as stubborn, insecure and lonely as herself. Unfortunately for her, falling for that someone can lead to dangerous consequences for them both as they both get dragged into the crazy Mikealson family dysfunctional dynamic. Femslash OC/Rebekah
1. Chapter 1

H**ey everyone ! Femslash warning, this story will be centered around Rebekah/Melody's relationship, there will be lots of angst ;) Oneshot for now, need to see if people like it first or not. The story will be set a few years after TVD/TO current storyline but will mostly incorporate the Mikealson family at some point or another, references will be made to both shows though at some point or another. Please review and tell me what you think ! **

The Only Exception

To say I was quite lost with finding my friends in this vast vibrant city, would be the biggest understatement of the century. Inebriated jackasses, were stumbling all over the streets of New Orleans at this late hour of the night cheering, drinking and dancing. While I was maintaining a fast and meaningful pace to try locate my group of friends.

I cursed the unfortunate luck I was currently experiencing in life, recalling that nothing seemed to be going right for me, since I finished college. At 21, me and my dwindling number of friends were growing more and more distanced by the day, rarely ever finding the opportunity to spend time together any more. Prompting me the idea to suggest to the lot, that we should go out on a vacation, which eventually lead us to the sleepless city of New Orleans.

First day here, three different bars and 3 bottles of tequila later, my friends thought it would be a wonderful idea to leave me alone with this stereotypical muscle head that had the charisma of a brick. I still couldn't fathom his logic with trying to flirt with me, believing that if he complimented my toned body and exotic complexion enough, it would be enough to make me open my pants up for him, urgh. Eventually I grew impatient of his antics and cheesy pick up lines, I wordlessly vacated the southern bar to try and scout for my 'friends'.

Still on a mission to find them, I darted around the corner of the current street I was on to find myself on the corner 'bourbon street, huffing to myself I checked my phone my again, hoping any of them would eventually call me back, my heart sank as I checked my phone again to discover that now I had no battery left to contact them, I had no idea where I was any more and could no longer find the hotel, what a brilliant night this is turning out to be.

Internally scolding myself for being such a worrier, I shrugged my shoulders and decided to try and at least salvage some semblance of fun tonight. Seeing the nearest neon signed bar, I strolled lazily toward the building, leading me to carelessly trip over the curb and toward a tall blonde woman walking past me at that very moment, tumbling toward her didn't seem to faze or surprise her in the slightest, as she managed catch me almost impossibly fast with extreme ease.

For a brief moment, we held onto each other both unwilling to let go of other, I tensed as I quickly studied her, she had emerald blue eyes which held a glint of mystery to them, natural light blonde hair, pale skin, perfectly defined facial features and a tall slim figure that resembled the perfect fashion model. I swear that for a brief instance, she was flirtatiously assessing me which was followed suit with a small smile gracing her full lips. Which affectionately made me mimic the same expression, when she finally caught onto the current moment we were experiencing, her smile completely dropped, replaced by an impassive mask which then morphed to a huge frown.

With a surprising amount of strength, she pushed me away from her, fire suddenly igniting underneath her icy blue eyes which narrowed down at me, "Watch what you are bloody doing, you harlot!" she hissed.

Taken aback by her dramatic change of attitude, I snorted "I'm sorry you majesty, won't happen again" I replied sarcastically.

My response seemed to further infuriate her further, as she stormed back towards me, slightly brushing her body against me, "Care to repeat what you just said to me?" raising her voice slightly while emphasizing each word to illustrate a threat.

Instinctively I wanted to back away from her and run like hell but the tequila bottles I consumed earlier were making me feel much cockier than I usually was. I boldly leaned towards her ear and whispered "That will come at a cost sadly".

Leaning her posture back slightly, she raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me and scrutinised for my reaction, "No stranger has ever spoken to me like that in a very long time and trust me when I say this, the last person didn't live past the age of 20 because of it" uttering coldly at me, noticing that I hadn't seemed to fazed by her threat, she continued before I could even comprehend if she was being serious or not, "Well then love, do you want a full life ahead of you?" she finished condescendingly with a huge grin plastered on her face.

My brain was now subconsciously screaming for me to flee while I still had the chance, but with the amount of crap I've been currently experiencing on my vacation, I grew even more angry thinking back about my recent events of the day "You know what? I've seen this façade before, act like a complete bitch and everyone will cower in fear, I don't believe an ounce of the crap you just said, your just covering up your insecurities with cruelty, go on, hurt me!" almost screaming the two words at her.

Her reaction to my outburst was very unexpected to say the least, she gave me a very innocent pout before titling her head curiously at me, as if she were examining a rare object. "Hmm, I'm still deciding whether to take you up on that offer or not". She paused to look at my neck which made me feel a sudden rush of uneasiness.

"I have been around for a very long time love and it is not very often that a stranger can keep my curiosity for than a mere moment, especially a woman" she shook head over dramatically as if recalling some terrible memories. "but you my dear look delicious", smirking arrogantly at me when she managed to achieve the shocked expression on my face, I was completely surprised by the amount tact she has with making a sudden sexual innuendo, "so then, what's your name love?"

Hesitating whether to answer truthefully or not, I decided I might as well be honest with this frustratingly annoying blonde bombshell, "Melody, Melody Parker".

"Melody... such an exquisite name" she teased.

"I'm Rebekah Mikealson and lets say we go for a drink in this bar over here and we will have a chat so you can convince me in not going to kill you." Winking at me.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at her, motioning for her to follow me towards the bar, "Yeah right..."

**Thoughts? I know Rebekah may seem OC, but im going to depict how we met her first in season 3 TVD, a complete crazy loon. Maybe when they actually start to really know each other we will get the real Rebekah". Until next time... or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is Finally here everyone! I'm curious to what other Mikealson family pairings people would prefer to see in this story, anyhow lets continue :)**

I was completely surprised by how drastic mine and Rebekah's dynamic changed after only a few hours of drinking excessive amounts of alcohol. We started off on pretty hostile terms but now it seems like we were the best of friends.

"Okay Mel! You've had enough cocktails for one night" she exclaimed.

"Oi! You said you were going to kill me anyway, so I might as well enjoy my last night of living" I countered with a cheeky grin plastered on my face.

"I've already told you, I was just exaggerating. Even if I had been serious, you have defiantly changed my mind now, it feels like I haven't made such an amazing friend like you since the 1700's."

I couldn't help but giggle at her flattering comment, I could tell she was being very honest with her statement by the amount of emotion she was giving to me in her expression. She also had this little twinkle in one of her ocean blue eyes, which surprised me and gave me this strange vulnerable feeling.

I decided that I should inquire so that we could possibly meet again, ironically she was far better than the friends I headed down here with. "That's sweet of you to say, do you have live here in New Orleans, Rebekah?"

She shifted on her stool nervously like I had just entered a sensitive subject "Yes... I've been living here with a few of my siblings for a while now. Things have just started to quiet down for us as a family and while I love staying here to care for my niece. I feel like im still missing something."

She then leaned towards me and looked straight into me eyes "Tell me how you really feel Melody".

I seemed to surprise us both when I reached out to grab her arm leaning onto the bar to hold on it, feeling a rush of anxiety build up on my stomach, I felt like I suddenly needed to confess to this beautiful stranger my deepest insecurities. Hoping she would understand I looked pleadingly into her eyes as I spoke.

"I also get that feeling too sometimes. I just don't get the bigger picture that is planned out for me, I feel like im losing everyone in my life and I will just end up completely alone. Me and family aren't close at all any more due to conflicting interests and my friends... well, you've probably already figured how great they are by leaving me out here by myself and I won't even start on my non existent love life." I chuckled slightly, trying to mask my feeling of sorrow.

Noticing the panicked expression on my face since my confession, she was now rubbing small circles with her thumb into my wrist, trying to soothe me.

"Listen carefully Melody Parker, I can't even comprehend that such a delicate, beautiful person like you can possibly alone. I know your friends probably didn't plan on abandoning you but I think you should know I would never do that to you, ever. So why don't you stop here with me for a while and before you can object, my family is ridiculously wealthy so money won't be a problem."

Feeling incredibly emotional by her offer, tears were flooding down my face now by surrealism of the situation. "Rebekah... we have literally just met, I can't just live away with some stranger just because we have got along really quickly. I'm sorry, this is the first time I have met someone who has been this kind to me and if I stay any long I may do something stupid and abandon my friend, I need to go." 

My rejection to her offer had completely stunned her, I hadn't felt this guilty since I had left my parents and the despair I felt towards myself increased massively when I saw that only one slow tear streamed down her pale gorgeous face, I hastily let go of her gentle grasp and tried to flee the bar and hopefully forget about this horrible nightmare.

My action of leaving seemed to cause her to react as she called after me, almost sprinting out of the bar and into the streets I just wanted to get away from everyone.

Time seemed to pass, as I was now wandering the near empty streets of New Orleans in the early morning and all I could think about was the heart broken expression covered on her face. I felt completely numb but knew that realistically her offer was too good to be true. Lost in thought, I almost didn't notice the tall brown haired individual in front of me, leaning against a random lamp post.

"Your Rebekah's friend, correct?" he questioned in a similar British accent.

I simply nodded at his statement and walked past him but he decided to follow me at languid pace.

"Well let's just say I have known Bekah for a very long time and you have defiantly dodged a bullet darling."

I turned to look at him and almost snorted at the cheshire grin stuck on his boyish features, I could tell by his playful tone that he was out to cause trouble.

"You've defiantly had way too much to drink. Good night friend." I replied in a courteous tone.

He wiggled his eye brows at me "I don't think I have darling, you will suit me just fine however".

I almost screamed in shock as his hazel browns eyes morphed into a demonic colour with veins spreading all around them.

"What the hell are you?" I stuttered in shock, trying to back away from him slowly.

He then opened his mouth to show his elongated fangs. "Didn't my sister tell you? Were the Original vampire's darling and to be quite frank im done talking".

I screamed as he blurred over to me like a gust of wind and tore into my throat, internally I was cursing the amount of crappy luck I was having and unable to voice any cry for help, I closed my eyes in acceptance to my inevitable death.

I couldn't believe my surprise when this British stranger suddenly yelped in shock as a wooden stake was impaled through his heart, he dropped to the ground like a brick and his skin slowly turned ashen with veins spread all over his body.

I look up and winced to see a familiar blonde standing before me with concern covering her face.

She tutted down at the dead body "I'm sorry about my idiot brother, I would have come sooner if I realised he was back in town."

Words were unable to leave my mouth as I was trying to comprehend his words and recent events.

"Let me give you some blood, love." she studied my expression, "it will heal your wounds, please drink"

"No! Stay back!" I screeched, I then turned and tried to stumble away from her.

She only sighed as she blurred towards me, grabbing my waist softly to steady me up.

"I would never hurt you Melody and besides I have had a lot of time to learn restraint"

Oh crap, just like the stranger before her, her eyes morphed into that of a demon's, but instead of reaching for my neck, she bit into her wrist and guided it slowly towards me, "please drink" she said pleadingly.

Still unsure, I leaned towards the small wound slowly, only to find that the smell was absolutely intoxicating, as if possessed I greedily reached down and drank from her, to say Rebekah tasted divine would be understatement, it felt as if I was reaching out to her very soul and drinking her very essence.

Everything grow darker and darker as I kept drinking from her, I could dimly hear her voice raising in protest but all I knew was that I needed to keep drinking, the world around me was now fading too darkness.


End file.
